


Relaxing

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment as the partners relax





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"You could sit inside, you know. Soft plush seats all around you?" Jazz teased, centering his voice near where his partner was sitting on the hood.

"Then I wouldn't be feeling the breeze and the sun… and if my bum is too much for you to take, I can always go sit on a plain old cruiser," Marissa said, teasing him.

"No way, no how," Jazz shot back. "Partners forever, even if I am getting a sweaty butt-print where you are sitting."

That made her laugh brightly at him. "Like I don't wax you up nice and shiny when we have the time. Deal with the print."

"I guess. Since it's you." They grew quiet for a few moments, before the official comm chatter indicated alien activity in their sector. Jazz sighed loudly, even as Marissa slid off his hood to get inside.

"Back to the grind, oh partner mine."


End file.
